


Opposites Attract

by slothssleepalot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bonding, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothssleepalot/pseuds/slothssleepalot
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is a well-known famous model at only 17 years of age. When his image starts to go downhill, management decides that he needs to go finish high school to fix the way he is acting. Kozume Kenma, is an anti-social gamer attending Nekoma High School. And guess what? He could care less about him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Opposites Attract

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Kuroo screams looking at his manager Yasufumi Nekomata and the rest of management with a bewildered pissed-off look in his eyes. The rest of management looks at one another uneasy since the man is known for his anger issues (temper tantrums is what Iwazumi and Bokuto like to call it).

Nekomata rolls his eyes at how dramatic Kuroo is being, huffing at his outburst. "Listen, all you need to do is go back to school for another year then you are free. You need to lay low for a while, your career is sinking. Fast. You need some good press because all everyone around the globe is seeing is another stuck-up asshole", Nekomata says with a hard stern face.  
Kuroo looks over squinting his eyes irritated as he plops down into the couch in his manager's office running a hand through his sultry black hair. Muttering Kuroo says, "I am not that bad".

Nekomata raises an eyebrow amused, "Kuroo, I don't think one night stands, repetitive fights while intoxicated, especially since you are you know, 17" under his breath muttering "idiot" causing Kuroo to roll his eyes, crossing his arms acting indifferent, "usage of drugs in public, and being arrested three times in less than 6 months is "not that bad" Kuroo".

Kuroo looks at the ground gritting his teeth together. He really fucking hated the idea of being trapped for a year in lame ass fucking high school. He already has a career, he has wealth, bitches (both girls and boys), and everything he needs in life. So he definitely doesn't need to go back to a fucking high school with people that have known one another for years.

Nekomata snaps Kuroo out of his thoughts by placing a hand on his shoulder looking down at him saying in a sympathizing tone, " Iwazumi and Bokuto will join you so it won't be too bad. Just one year. Then you are free. Alright?", Nekomata looks at Kuroo questioningly for his answer.

Kuroo sighs knowing that he really doesn't have a fucking choice. He breathes then quietly mutters out grumpily, "Yeah, yeah whatever I'll do it. But if I say done, I'm done. Got it?"

_

Kenma shut the door to his locker continuing to play on his Nintendo Switch as Hinata and Oikawa went on about how Kuroo Tetserou (otherwise known as “sex on legs”, Oikawa's words of course) was going to be at Nekoma High School today.

Kenma looks at Hinata tilting his head saying in a quiet soft-spoken voice, “Hinata and Oikawa... you know I don't care for much people like that. I'm just gonna avoid him and hope he doesn't notice me...". One thing Kenma hated the most was attention. The idea of all eyes on him, watching him was his worst nightmare.

Oikawa just huffs putting a hand on his dainty hip tilting his head saying as he pouts slightly, “But you haven’t seen him Kenma. Fuck, he is so tall, big, flirtatious, OH and don’t get me started on that face and body, and because he is so big I bet you he has got a nice large coc-“

Hinata puts his soft small hand quickly on Oikawa’s mouth with a horrified look on his face, “Oikawa I love you. But ew. Seriously?”

Oikawa giggles shrugging sighing dreamily as he leans against his locker which is surprisingly right next to Kenma's (what are the odds… seriously). “I can’t help it Hinata. You know that. I have to see him babe” Oikawa says doing his signature pout while he flutters his impossibly long lashes at Hinata and Kenma.

Kenma and Hinata sigh looking at him, Kenma looking at him with a fond small smile, “You are lucky you are pretty”.

Oikawa cheers causing some attention that causes Kenma to blush furiously. Oikawa laughs, both Hinata and Oikawa dragging Kenma down the hallway to the front of the school to see the famous model.

_

“Fuck” Oikawa says whining. The whole female (and male) population from school showed up first before them. Hinata looks at Oikawa in sympathy, he hugs him softly with a small smile trying to cheer him up, “You can see him from here right?”

Oikawa mutters nodding slightly still upset nonetheless. Soon after, a wave of screams erupts as bodyguards walk in to get past the sea of fans. Oikawa looks wildly around starting to freak out as well. Hinata and Oikawa call out for the model which Kenma rolls his eyes at, continuing to play on his switch. The screams continue to get louder causing Kenma to put his switch away to plug his ears, irritated at how loud everyone is being. He finds it extremely unnecessary, especially over someone he feels is nothing special.

After the guard’s push past the crowd the man behind them with his friends Iwazumi and Bokuto, he finally sees what the commotion is all about.

Kenma inhales sharply, seeing how masculine and attractive Kuroo was. He has a sculpted body that is lean but muscular, a height that no other man at the school has, jet black hair that Kenma would love to tug on, seductive light brown eyes, a charming smile, legs for days in tight fitted skinny jeans, and a scent that makes Kenma want to bend over and have Kuroo fuck him right then and ther- "Fuck", Kenma thought shaking his head. He refused to think that way looking away just wanting to be any place but there. Kenma hoped that he wouldn't get a boner or it would show easily through his tight-fitting jeans, hating how a man that is so cocky is making him feel this way.

The model’s friends were just as attractive as well, both broader with their muscles. The first one had jet black hair with an intense aura. He was shorter than the others but his intensity definitely overpowered the others for sure. The other was completely different. With a very approachable and trusting aura, his spiky white and black hair sticking up, almost like a great-horned owl. They all looked around the same age as Kuroo. They were all unfairly attractive as well. But unfortunately, nothing could even come close to how attractive Kuroo was, Kenma felt.

Kuroo was smirking, winking, and talking with the omegas in the crowd, clearly a charmer. He signed some autographs from time to time scanning the crowd.

When his eyes finally land on Kenma, Kuroo stopped in his tracks his breath hitching. He looks Kenma up and down slowly with a dark lust-filled almost animalistic look in his eyes, when he finishes a smirk growing on his face.

Kenma looks away quickly with a blush avoiding eye contact, shivering at the intense stare. He gulps trying to cover up his emotions quickly. Kenma mutters to Oikawa and Hinata that they should go since they have been there long enough under his breath, causing Oikawa to whine, but before he can complain Kenma grabs both of their wrists shocking them. Kenma dragging them down the hall quickly. Kuroo watches him with a smirk staring after him, thinking to himself,

"Maybe this high school thing won’t be so bad after all".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Decided I wanted to start this. Don't know how long it is going to end up being and this is kinda like my first book so go easy on me! Changed and edited some things in this chapter. Planning on updating maybe every week or every other week. Unsure yet. Thanks for reading! :) - (Might include side stories for the other characters Oikawa/Iwazumi and Hinata/Kageyama).


End file.
